Squirllflight's Apology
by I'm Known By Many Names
Summary: Squirellflight reflects on her choices  Possible a Chapter but possibly not. Please tell me if you think it should be a chapter story!
1. Chapter 1

Squirrelflight's Apology.

****

Prolog

I was miserable without BrambleclawI had a great reason for not telling him, really! If he knew that his kits were really Leafpool's, and Firestar found out that Brambleclaw knew, he'd never be deputy! It was one of the most important things to him. Well, now it _is _the most important, now that he hates me.

And what if Lionblaze or Jayfeather knew? They'd never be normal kits in mind. I couldn't do that to them. But what if I had told them? Then they might still have a sister…

Hollyleaf wouldn't have went into the tunnels…Leafpool would still be a medicine cat…I would still have Brambleclaw…

I should have told them. But it's too late now.

I was responsible for Hollyleaf's death.

****

This story might be a Chapter- by- Chapter, or this might be it. Do you guys want to hear more?

If this was a CBC (Chapter- by- Chapter) it would probably go through my story stages:

Frequent and Unrushed (Lasts about 1 or 2 chapter -.- )

Frequent and a bit Rushed (Lasts about 2-5 chapters)

Frequent and Rushed (Lasts about 3-6 chapters)

Infrequent (Lasts about 4-7 chapters)

Infrequent and Unrushed (About 5-9 Chapters)

Basically a line like this (The higher the better and no this isn't a line)

***…._...******

LakeClan won't be as frequent though.


	2. Chapter 2

****

********

The people have spoken!

Squirrelflight's patrol, consisting of Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, Bumblestripe and Dovepaw, walked along the ShadowClan boarder near the lake. Suddenly, a fat water vole ran across her path.

"I'll get it" She breathed to the other cats.

The bushy tailed warrior ran no more than five leaps when a warrior that stank of ShadowClan barreled into her side, onto sharp rocks.

"Get…off!" She hissed, panting, her claws raking fur.

"That was ShadowClan prey!" Russetfur, the cat who rammed her, meowed.

"It…was…our…territory…." She coughed out, her patrol streaming around her. Brambleclaw knocked her off of his former mate. Dovepaw knelt down next to her, gently pulling bits of twig and leaf out of her fur. "_We _were chasing it!" An apprentice that was with Russetfur hissed.

Lionblaze and Bumblestripe guarded the burnt red warrior, who could barely sit up. Her eyes were glazed and blood shown.

"Off of our territory!" Brambleclaw roared, fury to his tone, his fur spiked in aggression. He bent down to Squirrelflight. "Are you alright?" His meow was soft; he didn't talk to any other warriors like that.

Squirrelflight coughed once more, and when bits of red came out, she had to answer, "No."

********

****

These chapters WILL be short! I'm so ADHD sometimes :P Short chapters, often updated (Like sometimes more than one a day)


	3. Chapter 3

****************

********************

Chapter 2

Told you, often. But Short :P I need to work on that

Brambleclaw supported Squirrelflight, his own fur being stained with her blood, as they walked to Jayfeather's den.

"What happened!" The cat yowled, rushing up. Briarlight dragged herself after him.

"I smell blood. Who is it? I can't tell with all the smells."

"It's Squirrelflight. She's hurt!" Brambleclaw yelled.

"Will you stop _yelling! _I'm right here. Now come on, your blocking the entrance. Follow me." He said calmly, though his mind and heart were racing. He led the two cats into the main cave.

"Lay her down here," Jayfeather instructed.

"Wait. What about my den? She can sleep in the cave next to it," Briarlight suggested

"Good idea. Well, follow Briarlight. She knows the way better," The medicine cat said.

Briarlight dragged herself into a hidden tunnel she recently found when exploring. It was narrow; they walked single file. It was very smooth though. If ThunderClan were ever attacked, anyone who couldn't fight or was injured would hid in her den. Firestar had covered the entrance with dead ivy and leaves. It was safer than the nursery.

But when the tunnel, that was five cat lengths long, opened it reveled her home. There was her nest to one end - Bumblestripe and Blossomfall kept it soft and warm. To another, there was deep pool of glittering water that came from a small hole in the roof - which was the only source of light. Finally there was another opening that led into another den. The den that Squirrelflight would stay in.

Thankfully, there was a nest in there.

Brambleclaw gently set Squirrelflight down on moss, and was shoved back by Jayfeather who had been trailing behind. "What happened?" He demanded.

"We were on a patrol, near the Lake boarder of ShadowClan, and Russetfur attacked her!" Brambleclaw hissed.  
"These don't look like claw marks…" the blind cat said thoughtfully.

He shook his head, though he knew Jayfeather couldn't see. "She fell on rocks." Brambleclaw replied.

"Well don't clog up the whole den. Get Leafpool or Brightheart; I need an assistant"

"Alright!" The histerical deputy ran out.

Jayfeather heard Brambleclaw yowl out the names Jayfeather told him.

"Jayfeather! Jayfeather quick!" Brambleclaw panicky called the medicine cat.


	4. EXTREMLY IMPORTANT

_**(Using my friend's computer)**_

_**My laptop is broken, so until it's working, all stories have halt!**_


	5. Update

No more updates for a bit. Unfortunately I've been affected by the recent tornados, and family problems.  
xoxo  
Maddi


End file.
